KAGOME CAM
by I no longer write here
Summary: Blah..I am still alive
1. Miroku

disclaimer: i dont own Inu-Yasha  
  
Kagome: yes i am a charicter in an anime and i'm an author u gotta problem with that ...................*criccets chirp*.............good  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY THE FIC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*we see Kagome's face then her outfit as she walks shes wearing dark blue jeans and a black long sleave shirt*  
  
Kagome: yo Kagome here and welcome to KAGOME CAM ^^ lets go see what the others are up to shall we  
  
*shes now hideing in a bush*  
  
Kagome: now whos going to be owr first victum- er target uh i mean gest yeah gest  
  
*she looks around the camp and spots Miroku*  
  
Kagome: *sigh* well its not puffect but i gess Mirokus first  
  
*Miroku leavse camp Kagome follows*  
  
Kagome: whats he up to  
  
Miroku: *walks into the village* *sees a pritty girl* hello miss  
  
girl: uh hi  
  
Miroku: will you bear(spelling) my child  
  
THWACK  
  
Miroku: X.x  
  
girl: *storms off*  
  
Kagome: *snicker*  
  
*2 hours latter*  
  
Kagome: *yawn* boreing  
  
Miroku: *walking* *sees a huge demon* *in Croc Hunter accent* CRICKY THAT A BIG ONE  
  
Kagome: *pircks up* hmm...  
  
Miroku: aint u a beautty  
  
*the demon inches away from Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *walks twords the demon*  
  
demon: YIPE YIPE *runs away and drops a jewal shard*  
  
Miroku: hmm *picks it up* a jewal shard  
  
Kagome: *jumps out of the bush* *grabs the shard* *dives into another bush*  
  
Miroku: *blank ster(spelling* .....................  
  
*Miroku spots another poor unsuspecting girl*  
  
Miroku: *grabs her hands* will you bear my child  
  
SMACK  
  
Miroku: X.x  
  
girl: *storms off*  
  
*1 hour and 10,000 slaps latter*  
  
Miroku: ;__ ; owwie  
  
*2 hours and 100,000 slaps latter*  
  
Miroku: *unconsius*  
  
Kagome: hmm....*pokes Miroku with a stick*.....  
  
Miroku: *puts hand some were he shouldnt*  
  
Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!*smacks Miroku all the way to next week*  
  
Miroku: X.X *very very very very very very very unconcions*  
  
Kagome: ^^' eh hehehehehe well toon in next time to KAGOME CAM bye-bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: i know i know short chappie anyway who should be next  
  
Inu-Yasha Naraku Kikyo Sango Shippo kirara Keade Sesshou-maru Jaken Rin Kogura Koga(spelling) my mom Souta or Hobo er Hojo  
  
review plz *puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Sango

disclaimer: i still dont own it  
  
Kagome: well since no one helped me pick who gos next i'll pick hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm............................................................ ........how about i'm not telling ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*at the camp*  
  
Kagome: he he he whos next *looks around the camp*  
  
Shippo: hay Kagome why are you wearing pants  
  
Kagome: 'cuz i want to  
  
Inu-Yasha: how come you havent been acting like your self lettly  
  
Kagome: i've changed  
  
Miroku: oh really *puts his hand were he shouldnt*  
  
Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why you thats it your so dead *chases after a very very very scaerd monk*  
  
*4 hours lattle Kagome(me) comes back drageing a very very very unconsius Miroku*  
  
Sango: i'll be back in a little bit  
  
Kagome: he he theres owr next victum  
  
*kagome follows Sango*  
  
Kagome: wheres she going  
  
Sango: hmmmm right or left  
  
*Sango takes a right*  
  
Sango: ah, there it is  
  
*shes in front of a book stor*  
  
*she starts looking through the navles section*  
  
Sango: where are they where are they where are the- there they are  
  
*she sits down at a table reading a ROMANCE NAVLE(blah)*  
  
Kagome: you gotta be kidding me  
  
Sango: *sigh* if only Miroku was like that *sigh*  
  
Kagome: O.o  
  
Sango: dont you think so Kirara  
  
Kirara: o.O m....r....e....a.....w  
  
*2 hours latter Sango leaves the book stor*  
  
Kagome: *yawn* now what  
  
Sango: where did he say to meet him  
  
Kagome: he?  
  
*Sango walks and walks and walks and then she stops at a lake*  
  
Sango: *looks around* where is he  
  
*then out of the shadows steps what looks like....................O.O Miroku*  
  
Miroku: ah, you made it  
  
Sango: yes i'm here now what did you want  
  
Miroku: *grabs her hands* dont hit me  
  
Sango: okey! now what did you want Miroku  
  
Miroku: i just wanted to say that i......  
  
Sango: yes  
  
Miroku: i.....  
  
Sango: yes  
  
Miroku: i....  
  
Sango: yes  
  
miroku: i.....  
  
Sango: -.- yes  
  
Miroku: i....  
  
Sango -__- yes  
  
Miroku: i......  
  
Sango: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY  
  
Miroku: *deep breth* i-  
  
Kagome: a-a-a-a-a-achoooooooooooooo  
  
Miroku: i see Kagome after her  
  
Sango: KAGOME  
  
Kagome: O.O YIKES *to cammera* join me next time on KAGOME CAM byezzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry for the short chappie peeps  
  
tell me who should i should film next k' review plz byez 


	3. Naraku

disclaimer: i dont own nuthin  
  
Kagome: yo peeps i am very sorry but i dont have spellcheck but i will try harder at getting all the words spelled right but if there are any spelling mistakes plz tell me okey thankyou very much and now ON WITH THE FIC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: hmm hows next  
  
*shes in camp*  
  
Kagome: hmm ooooooooooooo how zbout Naraku  
  
*some how telliports to Naraku's house*  
  
Kagome: *cammera in hand* where is that stupid babboon but  
  
*walks for what seems like hours*  
  
Kagome: *walks into Narako's liveing room* aha  
  
Naraku: *looks around*  
  
Kagome: *hides behind his curten*  
  
Naraku: *shrugges* *hears the Poke'mon theme song* ooooooooooo poke'mons on *sits in front of the T.V*  
  
Naraku: *sings to the theme song*  
  
Kagome: *plugs her ears*  
  
Naraku: oooooooooo go Pickachu go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash on T.V: PICKACHU GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: YES GOOOOOOOOOOOO PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PICKA POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash on the T.V: *watches as picka gets hit* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO PICKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*1/2 an hour latter*  
  
Naraku: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BATH TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kogura: eh heh *sweat drop* hes lost his mind  
  
Naraku: CANNON BALL * jumps in the bath tub*  
  
Kagome: *gets splashed* *mummble mummble**growl*  
  
Naraku: ^^ bathy bathy bathy i luv my bathy bathy bathy bathy i LUV MY BATHY  
  
Naraku: dont you think so Mr. Quackity Quack  
  
Mr. Quackity Quck: squeeck squeeck  
  
Naraku: ^^ lets sing  
  
Kagome: /oh hell no/  
  
Naraku: its an itsy bitsy tiny winy yellow poke-a-dot bakini that she wore for the first time TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*b rakes glass*  
  
Kagome: *steals a towl while Narakus not looking*  
  
Naraku: *jumps out of the bath and dashes into his room* FUZZY FUZZY FUZZY FUZZY FUZZY FUZZY BUNNY PJS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: eh  
  
Naraku: *hops around in his fuzzy fuzzy fuzzy bunny Pj's* hoppy hoppy hoppy hoppy hoppy hoppy hoppy HOOPY BUNNY  
  
Kagome: /hes lost his mind/  
  
Naraku: noppy hoppy hoppy dont u think so Mr. poogles  
  
Kagome: *sweat drop*  
  
Naraku: ^^ BEDDY BY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*brakes glass*  
  
Kagome: /hes gone insain/  
  
Naraku: *out like a light* *snore**snore**dream**sleep talking* eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kagome: /riiiiiiiiight/ *sniker*/wait till the guys see this/  
  
Naraku:*sleeping* picka pick pi chu picka pi pickchu  
  
Kagome: ...........  
  
Naraku:*sleeping* i love you. you love me we're a happy family  
  
Kagome: *snicker*  
  
Naraku:*sleeping* moon prissum power  
  
Kagome: /now thats just scaery/  
  
Naraku:*sleeping* Tinky Winky Dipsy La La Po  
  
Kagome: ...........  
  
Naraku: *suddinly wakes up* huh whos there *hits head* *falls back asleep*  
  
Kagome: well there you have it adn join me next time on KAGOME CAM  
  
Naraku: huh wa whos there  
  
Kagome: O.O nuthing nobody go back to sleep  
  
Naraku: *shrugges* okey nitty-night  
  
Kagome: byezzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ookey another chappie review k' byezzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
P.S. i'll just pick who goes next okey 


	4. InuYasha

disclaimer: u should know by now that i dont own any thing  
  
Kagome: thanckyou my faithful reviewers um.......sure Meow the chibi neko u can have my autograph *gives Meow the chibi neko her autograph* in this chappie we discuver Inu-Yasha's reall job enjoy it  
  
Kagome: oh, and a spessial thancks to Crimson Rogue and i've told u all before i dont have spellcheck so if one of u's could tell me where to get it then plz tell me  
/......./ = thincking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: okey Inu-Yasha pay back time he he he he he he  
  
Inu-Yasha: did you say something Kagome  
  
Kagome: ^^ no of course not /just you wait Inu-Yasha/  
  
Inu-Yasha: feh *BOING* Kagome do we have any ramen  
  
Kagome: *thinks**lies* no  
  
Inu-Yasha: ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,rame n,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramenramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ram en,ramen,ramen,ramen-  
  
*10 hours latter*  
  
Inu-Yasha: ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,rame n,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,ramen,RAMEN,RAMEN,RAMEN,RAMEN, and RAME-  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *crash boom thud* X.x owwie  
  
*1 hour latter*  
  
*Inu-Yasha walks off*  
  
Kagome: *looks into cammera lennz(spelling)* i'll bet you guys he's off to see Kikyo  
  
*in the woods Kagome hides in a bush*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *changes into bissnis(spelling) suit(spelling)* lets check the sheckegual shall we  
  
Kagome: /whats going on here/  
  
Inu-Yasha: *walks twords a big bilding* work cant live with out it and cant live with it  
  
Kagome:/hold it i thought this was the fudal eara(spelling)/  
  
Inu-Yasha: *walks into a little area with lots of little kids*  
  
Kagome: *hides inside of a stuffed animal*  
  
Inu-Yasha: hay guys  
  
lil' kids: INU-YASHA YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: he-*gets tackled*-llo  
  
kids: *jump on Inu-Yasha's back* weeee weee weeee weeee weeee weeee weeee  
  
Kagome: *sweat drop*  
  
Inu-Yasha: get.......off.........please.....  
  
kids: okey  
  
*5 hours and 123,654,789,099,876,546,262,167,563,000 bruses latter*  
  
Inu-Yasha: ehhhhhhhhhhhh owwie i hate this job  
  
Kagome: *hideing in a pot*  
  
Inu-Yasha; *falls to the ground* ehhhhhhhhh  
  
???: oh hay Inu-Yasha rough day huh  
  
Inu-Yasha: hay Bob, you have no idea  
  
Bob: poor Inu-Yasha but hay the kids luv ya  
  
Inu-Yasha: feh  
  
Bob: hay boss wants to see you  
  
Inu-Yasha: *ears pirck up* tell me more  
  
Bob: i think your getting a rase  
  
Inu-Yasha: *dashes off to the bosses room*  
  
Kagome: *jumps out of pot an dfollows Inu*  
  
Bob: .............*shrugges* *walks off*  
  
*in the bosses room*  
  
Kagome: *hides in a trash can*  
  
Boss: can i help you  
  
Inu-Yasha: its me Inu-Yasha  
  
Boss: ah, yes Inu-Yasha please have a seat  
  
Inu-Yasha: *sits down*  
  
Boss: it has come to my attention that you are a greit help to this bissnes am i right  
  
Inu-Yasha: yes sir  
  
Boss: *sigh* but....  
  
Inu-Yasha: but?  
  
Boss: i'm afraid that......  
  
Inu-Yasha: *goes pale**whimpers*  
  
Boss: that i must........................................................................ ................................................GIVE YOU A RASE  
  
Inu-Yasha: *anime faint*  
  
Boss: *looks over his desk* are you okay Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha: @.@  
  
Kagome: *snicker* *trash can falls over* e hehehe  
  
Boss: can i help you miss  
  
Kagome: no thankyou byez *dashes out the door*  
  
*3 hours latter*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *walks into the woods* where is she  
  
Kagome: /she?/  
  
Inu-Yasha: *walks by a lake*  
  
?????: Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha: *looks twords the lake* Kikyo  
  
Kagome: /ooo this will be good/  
  
Kikyo: Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kikyo  
  
Kikyo: Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kikyo  
  
*they walk twords each other and hold hands*  
  
Kagome:...........  
  
* Inu and Kikyo kiss but suddinly Inu-Yasha gets turned into a DOG*  
  
Kagome:........................*bursts out laughing*  
  
Inu-Yasha: O.O*hes a dog*  
  
Kikyo: *sees Kagome laugh* arent you jellous  
  
Kagome: heck no i ahte Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha: O.O  
  
Kagome: well MUTT(i have nuthing aggenst Inu-Yasha ok) shall we go back to camp  
  
Inu-Yasha: *follows Kagome*  
  
Kagome: well i'll see you next time on KOGAME CAM byz  
  
Inu-Yasha: *whimper*  
  
Kagome: well Inu-Yasha i told you nuthin' good can come from makeing out with a dead clay pot  
  
Kikyo: HAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: *gulp* *runs like hell*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well howd you like it? review plz 


	5. Sesshoumaru

disclainer: i dont own 'em  
  
Kagome(me): ^^ thankyou all for the reviews you guys make me so HAPPY ^^ um Yume Tsukino i dont like Inu-Yasha like that but i luv Sesshie-chan ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*its night time at camp*  
  
Kagome: *sneeks off* okey peeps i know who we're going to video tape next and that is *hearts in eyes* Sesshie-chan!  
  
*at Sesshie's house*  
  
Kagome: heh this is to easy  
  
*in Sesshie's room*  
  
Kagome: *hides behind a dresser*  
  
Sesshie: *asleep*kitty,kitty must chase kitty *moves his arms and legs around like a dog does when is dreaming*  
  
Kagome: /kitty,kitty hahahhaahaha/  
  
Sesshie:chase,chase,chasey,chasey,chase  
  
Kagome: /i hate doing this to him but i must keep everyone happy/  
  
Sesshie: kitty cat *falls off bed* owwie kitty bitt me!  
  
Kagome:*snicker*  
  
Sesshie: *gets back into his bed* Tetsusaiga,Tetsusaiga,Tetsusaiga,Tetsusaiga,Tetsusaiga, must steel Tetsusaiga  
  
Kagome: *walks over to Sesshie* Tetsusaigas right oever there Sesshie  
  
Sesshie: *BOING**sits strate up almost nocking Kagome over* TETSUSAIGA  
  
Kagome: O.O /that was close/  
  
Sesshie: *falls back down* ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...............................  
  
Kagome: hmm...........Pikachu  
  
Sesshie: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kagome: O.O um............boo  
  
Sesshie: GHOSTY  
  
Kagome: hmm Jakens reading your diary  
  
Sesshie:*stilla sleep**sleep runs to Jakens room* JAKEN  
  
Kagome: O.O  
  
Jaken: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY LORD NOT THE POISON TALONS *you hear a lot of noises as if someones being killed*  
  
Kagome: yay death to Jaken  
  
Sesshie: *walks in fully awake* *sees Kagome* what are you doing here  
  
Kagome: eh hehehehe  
  
Sesshie: *sees the cam in her hand* what is that  
  
Kagome: *hide the cam behind her back* what do you mean  
  
Sesshie: *some how gets the cam from Kagome* hmm *pushes a button wich turns out to be the play button*  
  
Sesshie on the little screen thingy: chase,chase,chase,chase,chase,chase,chase,chasey,chasey,chasey,chase  
  
Sesshie: *looks at Kagome* do you mind explaining this *shows the cam to Kagome*  
  
Kagome: eh hehehehe your not the only one i taped  
  
Sesshie: oh, really  
  
Kagome: yeah *rewinds the tape to the begging* see  
  
*2 hours latter*  
  
Sesshie: *watches the seen when Inu-Yasha gets turned into a dog* oh god *laughs his arse off*  
  
Kagome: pritty funny huh  
  
Sesshie: yes very, so whos next  
  
Kagome: hmm i havent thought of that yet  
  
Sesshie: how about Jaken  
  
Kagome: ^^ good idea *walks away*  
  
Sesshie: hay,hay,hay,hay i'm comeing with you  
  
Kagome: okey *looks into cam* well i'll se you guys next time on KAGOME CAM  
  
Sesshie: no SESSHOU_MARO CAM  
  
Kagome: no KAGOME CAM  
  
Sesshie: SESSHOU-MARU CAM  
  
Kagome: KAGOME CAM  
  
*they argue for hour and hours and hours*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well how did you like it i kno wthis chappie is a very short one but i useualy update the next day or so anyway up next is Jaken! review plz 


	6. Jaken

Diclaimer: i still dont own them  
  
Kagome: ur welcome Meow the chibi neko *gives Meow the-dredded-hug-of-doom* ^^ *reads her reviews* u guys really like me ^^ i'm so happy *hugs all over her reviewers* ^^' eh heh sorry about that i couldnt help myself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*they're walking to Jaken's room*  
  
Kagome: you know Sesshie you dont have to come with me  
  
Sesshie: well to bad 'cuz i'm comething with you  
  
Kagome: why do you want to come with me  
  
Sesshie: *slittly pink in the cheaks* dunno i just do  
  
Kagome: *sigh**accedentily bumps into a door* owwie.....oh, were here  
  
*they sneek into Jaken's room* Kagome: *hides on top of a bookshelf*  
  
Sesshie: *prettends to be a fur rug 'cuz of his tail(i'lls so furry^^)*  
  
Jaken: *asleep* my,my,my,my,my,my,my,my,my,my,my,lord,lord,lord,lord,lord,lord,lord,lord,lor d,lord,lord,i,i,i,i,i,i,i,i,i,i,i,love,love,love,love,love,love,love,love,lo ve,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you  
  
Kagome: *snicker*/oh...my/  
  
Sesshie: *very disterbed*/ i think i'm going to puke/  
  
Jaken: flowers for me my lord, thank you  
  
Kagome: /......../  
  
Sesshie: *slitly green*  
  
Jaken: Rin leave my alone.............thakyou my lord  
  
Kagome:......  
  
Sesshie: /huh/  
  
Jaken: arent i pritty my lord  
  
Kagome: *snicker*  
  
Sesshie: *a little greener*  
  
Jaken: kiss me  
  
Kagome: *snicker*  
  
Sesshie: *runs to the bathroom(gess why)*  
  
Kagome: /poor Sesshie-chan/  
  
Jaken: ...........  
  
Kagome: *pokes Jaken*  
  
Jaken: *giggle*  
  
Kagome: moo  
  
Jaken: cow  
  
Kagome: boo  
  
Jaken: ghosty  
  
Kagome: meow  
  
Jaken: stupid cat(no offens Meow the chibi neko)  
  
Kagome: grrr  
  
Jaken: bad Sesshie bad  
  
*Sesshie comes back*  
  
Kagome: *snicker* Rin  
  
Jaken: *takes staff of heads and hits Kagome over the head*  
  
Sesshie: are you all right  
  
Kagome: @.@ i'll be fine  
  
Sesshie: *looks at Jaken* Tetsusaiga  
  
Jaken: ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: fluffy  
  
Jaken: fwuffy,wuffy,puffy,Sesshie-sama tail  
  
Sesshie: .........  
  
Kagome: Sesshie-sama ^^  
  
Sesshie: dont call me that ever again  
  
Jaken: why  
  
Kagome/Sesshie: *snicker*  
  
Jaken: a-a-a-achUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Kagome/Sesshie: -.-*  
  
Jaken: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm................................................Sesshie- sama  
  
Kagome/Sesshie: O.O okey thats enough *they speed out of there with a dust cloud*  
  
Jaken: *wakes up* huh  
  
*in the camp*  
  
kagome: disturbing  
  
Sesshie: scaerry  
  
Kagome: well i never knew Jaken was gay  
  
Sesshie: *runs and pukes by a tree*  
  
Inu-yasha: Kagome your back *sees Sesshie* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha rellax  
  
Inu-Yasha: *growl* how can i when Sesshou-marus here  
  
Kagome: 'cuz hes not here to hurt us or to steal the Tetsusaiga  
  
Inu-Yasha: *growl* i dont care  
  
Sesshie: *roles eyes*  
  
Kagome: jeez Inu-Yasha!! come on Sesshie  
  
*Kagome leaves*  
  
Sesshie: *shrugs* *follows*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *growls* what are they doing  
  
*some where else* Kagome: okey peeps join me next time on *looks at Sesshie**tapes his mouth shut* KAGOME CAM byez  
  
Sesshie: *mumble mumble**waves bye-bye to the readers*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
if you want to see Inu-Yasha snooping around then tell me and i'll make another story about that jee i wonder what he'll find out ^^ i dont do hentai so dont worry notheing grose or *shudders* perverted(i hate that stuff) will happen so if ya'll want to see Inu-Yasha snooping tell me!  
review plz! 


	7. Kikyu

Disclaimer: i dont own 'em  
  
Kagome: Kagome here with another chappie enjoy it k' ^^  
  
~.......~ = off cammera  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: so Sesshie who should be next  
  
Sesshie: how about that Kikyoege  
  
Kagome: O.o uh Sesshie dont you mean Kikyo  
  
Sesshie: uh yeah thats what i said  
  
Kagome: *sigh*  
  
*they walk to the (dun-dun-DUNNNNNNNNNNN) grave yeard*  
  
Kagome: where o' where is Kikyo  
  
Sesshie: right there. DUCK!!  
  
*they dive into anearby bush*  
  
Kagome: *cam in hand* hmm *points cam at Sesshie*  
  
Sesshie: huh? oh yeah *in a Croc Hunter accent* G'dya mates today we're are going to film the dangerus creacher Kick-Yo-Ege  
  
Kagome: ahem  
  
Sesshie: i mean Kikyo *peeks out of bush* cricky its creepy  
  
*Kikyos just standing there*  
  
Sesshie: circky move all ready cricky  
  
Kikyo: *starts walking*  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: *follow in the bushes*  
  
Sesshie: the Kikyo is on the move probably hunting for its next meal  
  
Kikyo: *steals someone's soul*  
  
Sesshie: cricky poor bloke  
  
*3 hours and 100,000 souls latter*  
  
Sesshie: *tierd* cricky.......there......goes....another.......one....ugh  
  
Kikyo: Inu-Yasha you will PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: *pirck up* hmm  
  
Kikyo: *takes a 100 foot skrole out labled '10,000 Ways To Get Revenge On A Hanoyu(spelling)'*  
  
Sesshie: oy it appears that the Kikyo wants revnge o- ~Kagome: ya think~~Sesshie: oh, shush~~kagome: *sticks tongue out*~ on a hanoyu  
  
Kikyo: 'boil alive' nope 'kill painfilly slow' mabey 'tar the victum till he/she dies' hmm nah 'take victum to hell with you' ooo purfect ^^  
  
Sesshie: oooo cricky the Kikyu is evil!! ~Kagome: -.-* no shoot~~Sesshie: hay,hay,hay,hay~  
  
Kikyu: i must get to work now  
  
*Kikyu dashes off into the forest*  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: aww now what  
  
Kagome: hmm  
  
Sesshie: hnn  
  
*4 hours of thinking latter*  
  
Kagome: why dont we make camp  
  
Sesshie: good idea  
  
*they gather all of the stuff they will need*  
  
Kagome: okey Sesshie tie that over there  
  
Sesshie: here  
  
Kagome: no there  
  
Sesshie: here  
  
kagome: there  
  
Sesshie: here  
  
Kagome: there  
  
*2 1/2 hours latter*  
  
Sesshie: here  
  
kagome: -.-* no there  
  
Sesshie: here  
  
Kagome: -____-* no there  
  
Sesshie: here  
  
Kagome: -_______-* no there  
  
Sesshie: he- O.O oopsies  
  
Kagome: O.O oopsies what  
  
Sesshie: oopsies that *points to a broken part of the big tent thats made of rocks and stuff*  
  
Kagome: O.O meep  
  
Sesshie: O.O its.....going............to fall  
  
Kagome: O.O RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kagome gets out of the way but*  
  
Sesshie: O.O *whimper* help!! *trys to get out of the ruble- but cant8  
  
Kagome: ^^' well join us next time on KAGOME CAM oh and if you have any idea on how to gwt Sesshie-chan out from under the ruble please tell me k' byez  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well how did you like it! i now i now very short chappie!  
  
review plz! 


	8. Kouga

Disclaimer: idnt own 'em duh  
  
Kagome: ^^ i'd like to thank all of my reviewers you guys are grait luv ya'lls  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: well i got Sesshie out from under the ruble by thretining to shave his tail or boa whatever it is  
  
Sesshie: tail,tail,tail,tail,tail, its a TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: okey, okey sheesh anyway whos next  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: *think* KOUGA  
  
* at Kouga's place*  
  
Kouga: *is picking the pettals of a flower off* she loves me^^,she loves me not ;_ ;,she loves me ^^, she loves me not ;__ ;, she loves me^^, she loves me not ;__ ;. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
*Sesshie and Kagome dive in a bush*  
  
Sesshie: *pokes head out of bush**accent* oy by cricky its a Kouga ~Kagome: *roles eyes*~  
  
Kouga: *sigh* *takes a punching bag out* *punching bag has a pic of Inu- Yasha on it**growls at it**starts punching like theres no tomarow*  
  
Sesshie: cricky if this keeps up the Kouga is going to need a new punching bag ~Kagome: no duh~~Sesshie: hay~  
  
*10 hours and 10,000 punching bags latter*  
  
Kouga: *falls asleep* *snores*  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: *look at eachother then back at Kouga* :P  
  
Kouga:*snores*  
  
Kagome: *pokes Kouga* moo ~Sesshie: is that the best you could do~  
  
Kouga: moo-moo  
  
Sesshie: na  
  
Kouga: na-na  
  
Kagome: hmm  
  
Kouga: hmm-hmm  
  
Sesshie: huh  
  
Kouga: huh-huh  
  
Kagome: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight  
  
Kouga: right-right  
  
Sesshie: boo  
  
Kouga: boo-boo  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: *laugh their heads off*  
  
Kouga: wa whos there  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: *hide in a pot*  
  
Kagome: find your own hideing spot  
  
Sesshie: i was here first  
  
Kouga: no i was  
  
Sesshie: huh *peeks through the top of the pot*  
  
Kagome: *peeks through the top too* whats he doing  
  
Sesshie: why did you do that  
  
Kagome: do what *then she rellizez that their heads stuck* O.O oopsies  
  
Sesshie: oy O.O CRICKY ITS WAKEING UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: huh *sees Kouga sit up* O.O  
  
*by now Sesshie and Kagome are strugling to get out but alls you see is bobbing heads*  
  
Sesshie: you just had to do that didnt you  
  
Kagome: -.- oh shut up Sesshou-maru  
  
Sesshie: O.O  
  
Kagome: what  
  
SesshieL you called me Sesshou-maru  
  
Kagome: see we have bigger things to worry about look *points to Kouga not rellizeing that hes looking strate at them*  
  
Kouga: what are you guys doing here  
  
Kagome/Sesshie: *stop their arguing and slowly look at Kouga* eh he he he he  
  
Kouga: you guys look stuck  
  
Kagome: n duh  
  
Kouga: hay why is Sesshou-turd with you  
  
Sesshie: *red with anger* *growls**brskes the pot and attacks Kouga*  
  
Kagome: uh Sesshie dont you think your over reactting  
  
Sesshie: huh oh sorry  
  
Kouga: X.x  
  
Kagome: poor Kouga  
  
Kouga: x.X  
  
Sesshie: wimpy wolf  
  
Kouga: X.X  
  
Kagome: grait just grait you just had to do that didnt you  
  
Sesshie: what he called me Sesshou-turd  
  
Kagome: oh boo-hoo cry me a river  
  
*suddinly thye song 'Cry Me A River' by Justin Timberlake plays(i hate that song)*  
  
Kagome/Sesshie: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH8thay run out the door but miss now theres a hole in the wall*  
  
Kagome: join us next time on-  
  
Kagome/Sesshie: KAGOME CAM  
  
Kagome: byez  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yeah i know the shortes chappie ever but next is Rin if you have any ideas that i should use then tell me k'  
  
review plz! 


	9. Shippo

Kagome: i dont own 'em  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: ^^ welcome back to KAGOME CAM  
  
Sesshie: SESSHIE CAM  
  
Kagome: KAGOME CAM  
  
Sesshie: SESSHIE CAM  
  
Kagome: KAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie: O.O okey you win  
  
Kagome: ^^ anyway today victum is Shippo  
  
Sesshie: -.- woo-hoo  
  
Kagome: *rolls eyes* now lets get this over with  
  
*they look for Shippo*  
  
*they spot Shippo*  
  
*they jump in the nearest bush*  
  
Sesshie: *accent* cricky theres the Shippo now. look how shart and dumb it is ~*~Kagome: thats hars dude~*~  
  
Shippo: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: X.x *unconsius from Shippo's shoutting*  
  
*120,931,983,748,917,438,378,989 days latter*  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: *finally wakeing up*  
  
Sesshie: huh?? what happend  
  
Kagome: the last thing i remember was Shippo yelling candy  
  
Sesshie: ugh! *falls back down*  
  
Kagome: *shakes head*  
  
Sesshie: now what?  
  
Kagome: dunno  
  
Shippo in the distence(Shippo itd): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: O.O not again!  
  
Shippo itd: MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: O.O ...................  
  
Shippo itd: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: O.O......................................................................... ............................................................................ ................................................................  
  
Shippo itd: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: O.o  
  
Shippo itd: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-  
  
Sesshie/kagome: o.O......................  
  
Shippo itd: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-  
  
Sess/Kag: -.-*  
  
Shippo itd: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY -  
  
Saess/Kag: *snore*  
  
Shippo itd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
  
Sess/Kag: *snore* ...................  
  
Shippo itd: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS-  
  
Sesshie: hmm do you have the 4 of clubs  
  
Kagome: nope go fish  
  
Shippo itd: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
  
Sess/Kag: *playing PS2*  
  
Sesshie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: ^^ thats the 100,000th time i've won!  
  
Shippo itd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*a giant Shippo runs by chaseing Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: O.O yipe, yipe, yipe, yipe, yipe, yipe, yipe, yipe, yipe, yipe *runs away with a dust cloud*  
  
Giant Shippo: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: O.O Shippo's gone off the deep end!!!!!  
  
Sesshie: O.O yup!!!!  
  
Kagome: should we end this thing  
  
Sesshie: yup  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: we'll see you next time on KAGOME(SESSHIE) CAM  
  
Sesshie: SESSHIE CAM  
  
Kagome: KAGOME CAM  
  
Sess: SESSHIE CAM  
  
Kag: KAGOME CAM  
  
Sess: SESSHIE CAM  
  
Kag: KAGOME CAM  
  
Sess: SESSHIE CAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Kag: KAGOME CAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Sess: SESSHIE CAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Kagome: *blank stare* *hair blown back by Sesshie's yelling*  
  
Sesshie: *scratchy vioce* hehehehehehe *smirck*  
  
Kagome: you may have won the battle but THE WAR HAS JUST BEGUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie: O.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well howed you like it?  
  
review plz! 


	10. Grandpa Higurashi

Kagome: Hi i'm back sorry i havent been updateing like i used to  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome/Sesshie: WE'RE BACK!!!!  
  
Kagome: and owr next victum is.....  
  
Sesshie: Kagome's Grandpa  
  
Kagome: yup!  
  
Sesshie: isnt your grandpa the one that has an obsession(sp?) with sealling demons and junk?  
  
Kagome: yeah, what are you turning chikin?  
  
Sesshie: NO!!!  
  
Kagome: jeez temper temper.  
  
Sesshie: well where is your grandpa  
  
Kagome: in my time  
  
Sesshie: huh?  
  
Kagome: *sigh* come on *drags Sesshie to the well*  
  
*at the well*  
  
Sesshie: now what  
  
Kagome: jump in  
  
Sesshie: *jumps in but nuthing happens* -.-*  
  
Kagome: oops sorry i forgot  
  
Sesshie: huh  
  
Kagome: *pulls out a rossery*  
  
Sesshie: O__O OH HELL NO!!!!  
  
Kagome: *puts a rossery on Sesshie* hmm what should i say  
  
Sesshie: *whimpers*  
  
Kagome: hmm i gess this will have to do.........SIT!!!!  
  
Sesshie: O__O YIPE!!!!!!! *hits the ground and ends up going to Kagome's time*  
  
Kagome: HAY WAIT FOR ME!!!! *jumps in*  
  
*Kagome's time*  
  
Sesshie: *climbes out of the well* that hurt! *sees Kagome's Grandpa* O__O YIPE  
  
Kagome's Grandpa (Gramps): *sees Sesshie* O.O A DEMON!!!!!! *runs to get his seals or whatever you call them*  
  
Sesshie: O__O *gulp*  
  
Gramps: *runs twords Sesshie with the seals ready*  
  
Sesshie: O______O YIPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs as fast as he can away from Gramps*  
  
Gramps: *chases after Sesshie*  
  
Sesshie: *drops the cammera and runs for dear life*  
  
Gramps: GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Kagome: think classic Scooby-Doo chase scene)  
  
Kagome: *laughs while climbing out of the well*  
  
Sesshie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gramps: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: O________________O oy! Gramps has gone off the deep end!  
  
Sesshie: *hears Kagome* DONT JUST STAND THERE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gramps: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: *thinks* ^__^ sit!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie: *falls face first to the ground* X__x ow  
  
Gramps: *trips over the fallen Sesshoumaru* X_______X owwie  
  
Kagome: ^___^  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: *peek through the windo to Gramps's room* O__O  
  
Gramps: *is watching perverted movies* ooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kagome: O___O *covers Sesshie's eyes*  
  
Sesshie: *eyes covered* eh??  
  
Kagome: *turns camra off*  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Kagome: *turns camra back on* i never knew Gramps was like that  
  
Sesshie: *snore* ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz..........*asleep on the couch*  
  
Kagome: *plays her Playstation 2* grrrr why can i beat him *is playing Kingdom Hearts(Kagome: u know the part were u fight Riku the second time Riku is a pain in the ass to beat)*  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
Kagome: *answers phone* hello  
  
Princess Kat(Kat): ^____________^ HI KAGOME, HOW ARE YOU, THATS GREAT, CAN I COME OVERE, COOL I'LL BE THERE IN A LITTLE BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!! *hangs up*  
  
Kagome: *eye twitches* huh?  
  
*ding dong(door bell)*  
  
Kagome: *opens the door*  
  
Kat: HI KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie: YIPE!!!*falls off of couch 'cuz of Kat's yelling*  
  
Kagome: are you okey Sesshie  
  
Kat: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHOS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie: O__O  
  
Kagome: Kat this is Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru this is Kat *whispers* the very annoying best friend!  
  
Sesshie: hi *waves slowly*  
  
Kat: HI!!!!!!!!!!! *waves like a super hyper person*  
  
Sesshie: O__O  
  
Kagome: please stop yelling!  
  
Kat: OKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie: O__O  
  
Kagome: well-  
  
Kat: wait i thought it was a guy!  
  
Sesshie: ...  
  
Kat: but it looks like a GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie: O__O  
  
Kagome: *snickers* no he's a guy  
  
Kat: are you sure about that?  
  
Kagome: yes i am  
  
Kat: BUT HE HAS EYE SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshie: *anime fall*  
  
Kat: *walks over to Sesshie* hmm *accidentily steps on his tail*  
  
Sesshie: O_________________O YIPE!!!!! *skyrockets*  
  
Kat: what alls i did was step on his boa  
  
Kagome: -.-* that was a tail  
  
Kat: O______________________O  
  
Sesshie: *falls back down and lands on Kat*  
  
Kagome: *snicker*  
  
Kat: X__X  
  
Kagome: okey well join us next time on KAGOME CAM  
  
Sesshie: SESSHIE CAM  
  
Kat: KAT CAM  
  
Sesshie/Kagome: O____O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sesshie: up next is Kagome's Mom  
  
Kagome: if u have any idea's i could use please tell me  
  
review plz! 


	11. Mrs Higurashi

Disclaimer: -__-* i dont own nuthin' okey!  
  
Kagome: ^^ wow an update!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*they're outside of Kagome's house*  
  
Sesshou: so who's our next victom?  
  
Kagome: ^^ my mom!  
  
Sesshou: õ.o why?  
  
Kagome: ^^ 'cuz.  
  
Sesshou: ô.o why?  
  
Kagome: -.- 'cuz.  
  
Sesshou: ô.ô why?  
  
Kagome: -___- 'cuz.  
  
Sesshou: . 'cuz why?  
  
Kagome: ù_ú *drags Sesshou into the house*  
  
Kagome's Mom(Kag's Mom): *sees Sesshou's tail(Kagome: u know the fluffy thing thats on his shoulder(sp?)* ^^ ooooooo *runs over and starts petting his tail*  
  
Sesshou: *-* .......  
  
Kagome: *drags Sesshou away from her mom*  
  
Sesshou: your mom scares me.  
  
Kagome: i know *takes the camera out* okeY.  
  
Sesshou: *hides in a potted plant* criky and welcome back to 'Sessh- *gets hit with a book* x__x i mean 'Kagome Cam' now we're look for the misteryus(sp?) being we call 'The Mom'!  
  
Kag's Mom: *starts cooking* hmm hmm hmm hmm...  
  
Sesshou: if i remember corectly that would be the mom's mateing call.  
  
Kagome: *snickers*  
  
Kag's Mom: *grabs a cup thats full of water and waters the plant Sesshou's hiding in then goes back into the kitchen*  
  
Sesshou: *dripping wet and muddy* -.-  
  
Kagome: ^^ *smickers*  
  
Sesshou: -__-* that wasnt funny!  
  
Kagome: ^^ yes it was.  
  
Sesshou: *spots Kag's Mom going up stars and follows*  
  
Kagome: *snickers* *follows the muddy dog demon*  
  
Kag's Mom: *goes into the bathroom*  
  
Sesshou: *stops right by the bathroom door* now what?  
  
Kagome: um.......we could follow Souta around.  
  
Sesshou; *sigh* okey....where is he?  
  
Kagome: outside.  
  
Kagome/Sesshou: *go outside and find Souta with Inuyasha*  
  
Kagome: *points a finger at Inuyasha* what are you doing here?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: -__-* i came here to get you *sees Sesshou who's right behind Kagome* WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?  
  
Sesshou: *steps in front of Kagome* what? do you have a problem about me being here?  
  
Inuyasha: yes! get away from Kagome!!  
  
Sesshou: thats not going to happen!  
  
Inuyasha: *growls* *bops Sesshou over the head with the tetsusaiga*  
  
Sesshou: x_o *bops Inu over the head with the Staff Of Heads*  
  
Inuyasha: o_x *bops Sesshou*  
  
Sesshou: x_o *bops Inu*  
  
Kagome: *eats popcorn*  
  
Inuyasha: o_x *bish slaps(Kagome: ^^ get it bish slaps kinda like b*tch slaps but they're not girls so its bish in stead of b*itch) Sesshou like he's seen girls do*  
  
Sesshou: X_o *bish slaps Inu*  
  
Kagome: *snickers* ^^ dog fight!  
  
Inuyasha: o_X *double(sp?) bish slaps Sesshou*  
  
Sesshou: X___o *double bish slaps Inu*  
  
Inuyasha: o___X *triple(sp?) bish slaps Sesshou*  
  
Sesshou: X____o *triple bish slaps Inu*  
  
Inuyasha: o____X *bops Sesshou with the tetsusaiga*  
  
Sesshou: X_____o *bops Inu with the Staff of Heads*  
  
Kagome: *sips on lemonade* *sits on a beach chair*  
  
Inuyasha: o_____X *punches Sesshou*  
  
Sesshou: X______o *punches Inu*  
  
Inuyasha: o____X *kicks Sesshou*  
  
Sesshou: X_____o *kicks Inu where it countes*  
  
Inuyasha: X_______X *kicks Sesshou where it countes*  
  
Kagome: O___O *stops the fight*  
  
Sesshou: *sits down with an ice pack* *growls at Inu*  
  
Inuyasha: *sits down with an ice pack* *growls at Sesshou*  
  
Kagome: oy *goes inside*  
  
??????: *shoots two arrows at Inu and Sesshou*  
  
Inuyasha/Sesshou: *get pined to the 'God Tree(or whatever its called)* O.O  
  
Inuyasha: KIKYOU!!!!!!  
  
Kikyou: *snickers* *goes back down the well*  
  
*Inu's pined to the bottom part of the tree while Sesshou is pined to the part above Inu*  
  
Sesshou: *looks down at Inu* i blame this on you, little brotehr.  
  
Inuyasha: -__-* *crosses his arms* oh shut up!  
  
Sesshou: *same as Inu* make me *sticks his tongue out*  
  
Inuyasha: *hits Sesshou's foot*  
  
Sesshou: x__- *kicks Inu in the head*  
  
Inuyasha: o__x *growls*  
  
Sesshou: *growls*  
  
Inuyasha/Sesshou: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: *runs outside* wha- *sees Inu and Sesshou pined to the tree*  
  
Inuyasha/Sesshou: help!  
  
Kagome: *falls over laughing*  
  
inuyasha/Sesshou: -__-**  
  
Kat: ^^ HI *sees Inu and Sesshou pined to the tree* *falls over laughing*  
  
Inuyasha/Sesshou: -_____-***  
  
Kagome/Kat: *laughing their heads off*  
  
Inuyash: *gets hit in the face with mud* -____-**** *looks up at the muddy Sesshou* *blink* huh???  
  
Sesshou: *looks down at Inu* dont ask!  
  
Kagome/Kat: *still laughing*  
  
Sesshou: *throughs a mud ball at Kat*  
  
Kat: *gets hit in the face with the mud ball* O.O!!!  
  
Kagome: *points at Kat and laughs*  
  
Sesshou: *throughs a mud ball at Kagome*  
  
Kagome: *gets hit in the face with the mud ball* O.O!!!!!  
  
Sesshou: *smirks*  
  
Kagome: -__-** i think i'll leave you pined to the tree for a few days, Sesshou!  
  
Sesshou: O___O  
  
Kat: ^_________________^  
  
Kagome: *takes the arrow out of Inu*  
  
Inuyasha: *looks up at Sesshou* ^^V na na na na na na!  
  
Sesshou: *growls menacingly*  
  
Alian(sp?): i come in peace! take me to your leader!!!  
  
Sesshou/Kagome/Inuyasha/Kat/Souta: *look at each other then back at the alian* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All exept Sesshou: *run for their lives*  
  
Sesshou: HAY WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?!?!?!  
  
Alian: he he he he *walks twords Sesshou*  
  
Sesshou: *looks down at the alian* *whimpers*  
  
Kagome: *comes back and take teh arrow out of Sesshou then runs like hell*  
  
Sesshou: *looks at the alian then runs like hell*  
  
Alian: *takes its head off to reveall Kikyou in an alin costume*  
  
Kikyou: *smikrs* works every time* *goes into Kagome's house*  
  
*with Kat, Kagome, Souta, Inuyasha, and Sesshou*  
  
Kagome: well we'll see you guys next time on KAGOME CAM!!!!  
  
Sesshou: no SESSHOU CAM!!!!!  
  
Kat: no KAT CAM!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: no INYASHA CAM!!!!!  
  
AoiTsuki: no AOITSUKI CAM!!!!!!!  
  
All: *stare blankly at AoiTsuki*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how'd u like it?!?!?!  
Review PLZ!!!!!! 


	12. I am Still Alive

Yes, I am still alive. But this fic and 'Inuyash peeps reply' are dead. Dead.Dead.Dead.Dead. Why are the fics dead you ask? Well, when I started writting this fic I was very bad at spelling and grammer. And these fics are just plane bad. But I do have a new account, and I've gotten way better when it comes to spelling and grammer, so if you guys want me to continue writting this fic, ask nicely and I'll post it on my new account. The chapters will either be edited so they actualy make sence or re-writen.

Remeber. Ask nicely and I will re-post it.


End file.
